icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3503512-20121122044331
I know that Seddiers still don't get this, and that's fine, but here are my thoughts before the big show on Friday. To me, every season has developed Carly and Freddie's relationship in some way. In the first season, Carly, most likely, did not begin to realize she liked Freddie just because she appreciated his friendship. In the second season however, I think that Carly started appreciating his feelings for her (i.e iChristmas, iDate a bad boy) , and season 3, her feelings for him really started being more obvious. iTTK was a major obvious episode, I don't care what you say, that girl was jealous that she wasn't Freddie's first kiss. Then in iSYL, it was just the perfect timing for her to experiment with her feelings and I think she truly had romantic interest in HIM, not just what he did, althought that was probably the icing on the cake. He broke up with HER (because of what Sam told him, I might add), and she was really having a hard time with it. She didn't want to break up with him, that was obvious, and throughout season 3 you really saw a lot of flirtacious moments between the two, and then into season 4, there was a lot of chemistry, at least I thought. They shared a lot of cute moments together, but both of them were still probably unsure of when or if to bring up them being together. Then during iOMG, Carly really was shocked because Sam's feelings for Freddie were made clear, and I think Carly sort of felt defeated because she felt like her and Freddie had a future. Also, I never believed Freddie ever had feelings for Sam BEFORE she kissed him, or if he did, he ignored them, because he truly believed she hated him, so why bother? Then when she was interested in him romantically, he wasn't sure where he was with Carly, and having Sam not mock/torment him everyday seemed like a good thing. I'm not saying Freddie never was genuinely interested in Sam, because you'd have to be to go out with someone, at least somewhat. However, Carly was very supportive because she was a good friend, but during their fights and annoying "mushiness", her true colors were shown through and was annoyed/jealous of the two. Then when the two broke up, which Carly's response to that news was never shown, she immediately went back to normal, and so did they. Almost like it was just an experimental phase. To me, Seddie was never meant to be anything more than an arc, and Dan always planned to end with Carly and Freddie, just because he likes those realtionships for his main characters. Sam is leaving and will probably get a new love interest all for herself. And now, in season 5, Freddie is finally returning to his feelings for Carly after a bit of moving on from Sam, which both have shown signs they have. So for Carly to "all of a sudden" have feelings for Freddie, that doesn't even make sense. The two never had a good opportunity to get back together really. After taking some time, Seddie happened, and now is really the best time to approach any remaining romantic interest because if not now, they never will have another chance to. It is completely ridiculous for seddiers to say "Carly and Freddie can't do that to Sam!", that is so hypocritical for one, because Sam did it to those two. She didn't need to say anything, if it were true, Carly would of figured that out for herself, but the idea never even occured to her. Two, is it really wrong if they both were given time to move on and now Carly and Freddie have genuine romantic interest together? Honestly, if Carly is a good friend like everyone says, she would never do anything she thought would jeopardize their friendship right? Sorry that was long, but needed that out there!